


Amor más que amor

by crawlingfiction



Series: CrawlingComissions2019 [4]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Romance, Brother/Brother Incest, M/M, Post-Canon, Sibling Incest
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2021-02-13 01:54:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21486403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crawlingfiction/pseuds/crawlingfiction
Summary: Los Elric y Noah hacen una parada de su viaje a Múnich para alojarse en un pueblito que les recuerda a los hermanos su niñez en Rizenbul. Por esos recuerdos y una tormenta eléctrica, es hora de aclarar muchas dudas.
Relationships: Alphonse Elric/Edward Elric
Series: CrawlingComissions2019 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1548679
Kudos: 6





	Amor más que amor

**Author's Note:**

> comisión #04: 120419

_ **Amor más que amor** _

Para ellos fue como renacer. Ciertamente, era así. En un mundo que no dejaba de sorprenderlos y con tanto que aprender se sentían niños nuevamente, a pesar de estar de todos modos en un mundo de adultos. La carencia de alquimia no impidió a los Elric encontrar esos principios en la ciencia más elemental. Edward se atribuyó la responsabilidad de perfeccionar los estudios de Heiderich para que su legado no se perdiera en la oscuridad. Alphonse no dudó de seguir a su hermano, después de tantos años buscándose una aventura más no le alejaría de él.

Hacía semanas y de camino a Múnich, el camión en el que iban ellos y Noah se detuvo en uno de los últimos pueblos agrícolas que dividían la capital con el resto de Alemania. Alphonse y Noah insistieron en pasar unos días allí y tras mucho pensarlo, Edward aceptó de mala gana. Y el par de días para recuperar energías se volvió una semana y otra más. Ninguno de los dos quería aceptarlo, pero algo en aquel lugar les entregaba remembranzas de Rizenbul. Las personas apacibles y amables, las ovejas pastando por ahí y el cielo despejado y tan inalcanzable, donde las constelaciones se izaban sin temor alguno a embellecer el firmamento. En aquel lugar podían sentir paz, durante tantos años negada a unos simples niños.

Se hospedaban en la cabaña más alejada de la villa, rentada a una viejecilla parlanchina, cuyas apariciones consistían en convidarles galletas caseras y elogiar los vestidos de Noah, acogiéndola de inmediato en su floristería para que la ayudara. Alphonse trabajaba a medio tiempo en la única verdulería del pueblo a cambio de un poco de dinero y lo sobrante de la cosecha, llevándose un día sí y un día no a su hermano a rastras para que dejara de estudiar. Edward se había apropiado de una de las tres habitaciones, volviéndola su estudio y observatorio astronómico. Creía con fervor que los prototipos de Alfons Heiderich podían cruzar más allá de Shamballa, abriendo un portal menos literal hacia el conocimiento de la Tierra y los mundos paralelos que se gestaban en un mismo planeta. La otra alcoba era de Noah, quedando la última para Alphonse, quién más de una vez debió cargar con su hermano dormido sobre el escritorio para que descansara.

Y esa noche, fue una de aquellas noches.

—¿Nii-san…? —murmuró la suave voz de Alphonse tras la puerta cerrada. Tocó apenas con los nudillos, girando el picaporte— ¿Sigues despiert-? —asomó la cabeza adentro del estudio, buscando a Edward hasta hallarlo derrumbado y de brazos cruzados sobre su escritorio repleto de libros, anotaciones y planos— Nii-san… —suspiró derrotado.

Entró de puntillas y se inclinó a mirarlo. La lamparita en el escritorio y la misma luz lunar desde la ventana se reflejaban sobre ese rostro dormido. La coleta desordenada y con mechones cayendo por sus hombros y frente, centellando como hebras de oro a contraluz. Alphonse sonrió, apartando con cuidado la pluma y papeles que sostenían débilmente sus manos.

—Vamos a la cama, nii-san —el jovencito hizo acopio de fuerza, rodeando el cuerpo yermo de Edward y cargándolo como si de una novia en su noche de bodas se tratara. Alphonse sonrió cuando él se acurrucó instintivo contra su pecho tibio— Ya pareces un niño pequeño, nii-san. Estás mal acostumbrado… —dijo más para sí mismo, dando tumbos hacia su habitación con su hermano a cuestas. Sus tamaños no distaban de una cabeza de altura, aunque la diferencia de edades ahora fuera más acentuada. Sin embargo, Edward pesaba lo suficiente para un cansado Alphonse replantearse a veces dejarlo ahí con una manta encima por si acaso un resfrío y ya. Pero, todas las noches asomaba a la medianoche y si lo descubría dormido, lo llevaba en brazos hasta su habitación, vuelta implícitamente para dos. No podía simplemente dejarlo.

—¿Huh…? ¿Qué hago aquí? —se removió cuando su cuerpo sintió el viejo y blando colchón. Se incorporó torpe con el codo, desparramándose su largo cabello rubio a un lado— ¿Aru…? —parpadeó adormilado, buscándole aún entre sueños. Alphonse con paciencia maternal le empujó con cautela hasta volverlo a acostar, sacándole un suspiro— Aru… Aru… —se rehusaba a ojos entrecerrados a las atenciones que Alphonse le prodigaba, como desanudarle la coleta y desabotonar su camisa para que estuviera más cómodo— Oye… yo duermo en… sofá de mi... —balbuceó, posando sus manos en guantes sobre las suyas.

—Nii-san… —suspiró, envolviendo esas manos con su calidez, sacándole los guantes con cuidado— Aún nos queda mucho por conocer de este mundo ¿y ya quieres explorar el espacio? —rio bajo, haciendo a un lado los guantes blancos con tantos manchones de tinta— Nunca estás satisfecho…

—Los cohetes… Aru…

—Shh —posó el índice sobre sus labios, haciéndole cerrar los ojos en el acto— Aún cabemos los dos aquí... —le sacó los zapatos, sonriendo aún más cuando le vio hacerse ovillo en el acto. Alphonse se descalzó las pantuflas y se acostó a su lado, detallando las ojeras tremendas que surcaban esos ojos de irises doradas y pasiones tan fieras— ¿Lo recuerdas, nii-san…? —murmuró, atreviendo a deslizar los dedos sobre la hendidura de sus ojeras. Sonrió— Cuando llovía fuerte y dormías conmigo para que no llorara… —puede que lo único que lamentase Alphonse de toda esta aventura era haber perdido tantos fragmentos de su memoria, como los viajes vividos cuando fue una armadura. Pero, le quedaba todavía esa niñez maravillosa a su lado— No quería ir con mamá para ser valiente, pero… —rio bajito, agachando la cabeza en la almohada— Acababa en tu cama de todos modos.

—Lo recuerdo… —sonrió en aquel limbo entre el sueño y la vigilia. Su mano de metal alcanzó la más pequeña, apretándola apenas— Ahora no hay nada que temer.

—No, porque estamos juntos —asintió, entrelazando los dedos, templándolos con su permanente calor.

—Lo estaremos siempre… Aru —y los ojos entrecerrados de Edward finalmente se sellaron. Alphonse lo atrajo a él, arropándole contra el frío con su propio cuerpo.

—Duerme, nii-san —cerró los ojos, posando la mejilla sobre la cima de sus cabellos.

¿Cómo pudo vivir tanto tiempo sin sentir su calor así? Los recuerdos dispersos como armadura y los años separados. Puede que nunca lo supiera a profundidad, pero cada roce, cada respiro de su perfume instintivamente se lo decía: volvería a enfrentar más que la Muerte por sentirle una vez más. Alphonse no recordaba tampoco a nadie que le empujara hacia aquellos sentimientos tan fuertes. La conexión que tenía con Edward sobrepasaba el vínculo de sangre que tenían. Sobrepasaba cualquier límite antes impuesto por la sociedad. Lo único que tuvo en su mundo y ahora en este también. Había empezado su búsqueda movido por algo más allá que los recuerdos de niñez y lo que pudo saber por Mustang y los demás. ¿Puede ser el amor tan fuerte que es tan complicado definirlo en una sola arista? ¿Puede ser el amor más que amor?

Porque con esa respiración suave cosquilleando su cuello y su corazón latiendo al compás del suyo, todas estas sensaciones extrañas pero reconfortantes se intuían más que amor de hermanos.

  * •••••

Al día siguiente por la noche, los hermanos terminaban de lavar los trastos en una palangana mientras Noah se colocaba los pendientes y revisaba su vestido frente al polvoriento espejo.

—¡Nii-san, me estás mojando! —se removía entre risitas el menor con las manos llenas de jabón.

—¡Es sólo agua! —regañó a son de broma mientras enjuagaba los cubiertos dentro la palangana, salpicándole a propósito una y otra vez— ¿Ves? —le volvió a tirar agua a la cara, haciéndole carcajear— ¿Ves?

—¡Ya, nii-san! —se apartó colorado de la risa, buscando un paño de cocina para secarse.

Noah les miraba enternecida, creyendo todavía imposible que unos hermanos se llevaran tan bien. Aunque, más de una ocasión la atmosfera que los Elric ceñían sobre ellos no se sentía del todo fraternal. A veces olvidaba que lo eran porque se prodigaban la dedicación propia de la más abnegada de las parejas. Noah ensanchó la sonrisa y tomó su monedero. Sí, como almas gemelas eran, y lo creyó afortunado: que tu alma gemela fuera alguien que por la sangre ya formaría parte de ti por siempre.

—Voy de salida a casa de Lucile —se acomodó por última vez el pelo ensortijado y les miró de reojo— No hagan destrozos mientras no estoy, ¿vale? —rio.

—No eres nuestra madre —Edward ceñudo abultó las mejillas, pareciendo un auténtico niño.

—¡Diviértete Noah! —Alphonse sacudió la mano enjabonada, reluciendo sus ojos oliva.

—¡Lo haré! No imaginé que podrían aceptarme tan fácil —confesó con una sonrisa.

—Eres una chica maravillosa, sólo se dieron cuenta de eso —hizo menos Alphonse, dedicándole de esas sonrisas amables que iluminaban el mundo. El mundo de Edward, por supuesto. Pero, esta no fue dedicada hacia él.

—Alphonse… —sonrió conmovida.

El rubio turnó sus ojos al par, frunciendo el ceño al sentir que sobraba. Agachó la cabeza y se secó las manos con el paño.

—Bueno, los dejo —finalmente despidió, acercándose a dejar un beso a la mejilla a cada uno. Alphonse rio y Edward se limitó a gruñir como despedida— ¡Nos vemos mañana! —cerró la puerta tras ella y salió.

—Me alegra que haya hecho amigas aquí —sonrió otra vez, haciéndole doler el estómago a Edward por ese cúmulo de emociones extrañas. Se limpió el rastro de labial con el puño y recogió sus cosas.

—Como sea, me voy al estudio —le dejó el resto de los platos y subió a zancadas las escaleras de madera.

—¿Eh? ¿Nii-san…?

Edward cerró de un portazo y se sentó en la silla frente a su escritorio. Miró hacia las paredes atiborradas de planos, pero esa emoción inherente del conocimiento no estaba en él. Miró a los papeles frente a él, suavizando su mala cara al reconocer a una esquina esa fotografía. La tomó y sonrió, deslizando el pulgar sobre el retrato. Estaban Alphonse y él con los brazos a sus hombros y sonriendo tan felices. Su pequeño Alphonse tenía todavía el cabello miel en una larga coleta y su abrigo rojo que hacía relucir aún más esos ojos almendrados. La razón por la que estaba vivo fue a causa de esos ojos. Había sacrificado tanto por él y aun así sentía que podría hacerlo una vez más. A menudo se preguntaba si a causa de los recuerdos perdidos Alphonse llegaba a sentirlo como un extraño, con quien sólo compartía la niñez y la sangre. Para él no era para nada así.

Al haber aterrizado en este mundo extraño, su único aliento fue cumplir su promesa. Una promesa un tanto egoísta porque se movía también por su necesidad de sentirlo una vez más. De volver ese rostro angelical sonreírle al aceptar seguirle las travesuras. Las mejillas con barro cuando jugaban por el campo. Los ojitos tan bonitos al haz del firmamento cuando tumbados miraron las estrellas. No se asentaba en este pueblo por extrañar Rizenbul, sino por extrañar esos momentos con su hermano. ¿Hasta qué punto el amor es más que amor?

Apretó los puños y sacudió la cabeza, ignorando cuando esa sonrisa que quería sólo para él, se la dedicó a Noah. Noah era amiga de ambos, por nada del mundo…

Golpeó los puños contra el escritorio, revoleando papeles hasta el suelo. ¿Qué era esto? ¿Temor? ¿Inseguridad? ¿Celos? Más de una vez la vida le había golpeado para que dejara de creerse Dios por la alquimia, o por todo lo demás. Había perdido tanto que debió tragar su orgullo y reconocerse como un simple mortal. Lo único que creía certero en su vida era que Alphonse siempre permanecería a su lado. ¿Y ahora qué? ¿De verdad, después de tanto, así sería?

—Piensas mucho, Ed… —se peinó el cabello hacia atrás y remordió con fuerza sus labios, controlando ese nudo que ascendió veloz a su garganta— Tienes mucho que hacer antes de llegar a Múnich, enfócate —se relamió, pestañeando confuso al sentir un regusto a óxido. Suspiró hondo y dejó a un lado la fotografía, comenzando otra noche larga en donde el estudio le evitaría poner finalmente en orden sus sentimientos.

Desde hacía mucho tiempo lo sabía y no quería admitirlo. Amaba a Alphonse con algo más que amor.

  * •••••

La noche se sentía lenta a pesar del reloj de pared apuntalar a más de la medianoche. Alphonse giraba sobre su estrecha cama, sin éxito en conciliar el sueño. Volvía a darle vueltas a los cuestionamientos de siempre, a los recuerdos de siempre. Un rayo iluminó el cielo nocturno en su ventana y a los cinco segundos, un ruido espeluznante bramó los cielos. Alphonse se crispó bajo sus sábanas y cerró los ojos con fuerza.

—Es sólo lluvia, Alphonse, sólo lluvia… —murmuró en un afán de calmarse, avergonzándose también por temerle todavía a las tormentas. Durante años debió hacerle frente a su temor sin Edward a su lado y creía haber salido invicto. Sin embargo, en esas noches tormentosas de Rizenbul había dormido abrazado a su abrigo rojo, cerrando los ojos y forzando su mente a recordar mejor ese perfume y esa risa arrogante que seguía destilando su ropa.

Ahora, estaba sin nada, porque, aunque Edward estuviera a un pasillo de distancia, no podía molestarle con estas cosas de niños. Tener quince ya no le permitía tales justificaciones. La lluvia fresca le agradaba, pero las tormentas eléctricas le recordaban tantas cosas amargas, aunque estuvieran incompletas. La muerte de su madre, el abandono de su padre, el limbo que fue estar físicamente muerto, perder a Edward una y otra vez, creerlo casi una realidad.

Pero hasta durante la tormenta más brava, el sol podía retornar.

—¿Alphonse? —el toque vacilante de unos nudillos le sacaron de ese torbellino de truenos y malos pensamientos. La puerta entreabrió, percibiéndose Edward a la iluminación súbita de otro rayo.

—Nii-san… —parpadeó, incorporándose de la cama— ¿Qué haces aquí…?

—Hoy por ti, mañana por mí, así decía ¿no? —murmuró haciéndose el desentendido en lo que se descalzaba y sacaba el chaleco— Intercambio equivalente —se sacó los guantes y se sentó a orillas de la cama, revolviendo el corto cabello miel de Alphonse— Ayer fui yo, hoy tú.

—Ya no le temo a las tormentas —mintió apenado, mirando a otra parte. Un trueno feroz hizo temblar hasta los cimientos de la casucha, sobresaltándole asustadizo.

—¿Seguro? —su voz burló, sin embargo, sus ojos en la oscuridad brillaban comprensivos. Suspiró y se tumbó a su lado, con los brazos cruzados tras su cabeza y mirando al techo—A mí también me daban miedo —confesó.

—¿En serio? —se recostó de lado, mirándole. Edward rio como si fuera lo más evidente del mundo.

—¡Claro! —volvió a reír, girándose para corresponder a esos ojos curiosos— Pero no quería asustarte más… Me gustaba que me buscaras a mí, en vez de a mamá —lo risueño de su mirar se resumió, así como su voz, vuelta un susurro agotado— Nunca quisiera fallarte, no otra vez…

—Nunca lo has hecho, nii-san —sonrió. Edward le respondió sin creérselo en serio. Sus ojos se entrecerraron de agotamiento y cubriéndose con el puño bostezó— ¿Has estado trabajando hasta tarde? —reprochó bajito.

—Lo siento Aru… —se palmeó la mejilla y parpadeó varias veces— Yo… un plano me causó prob-

—¿Lo extrañas? —interrumpió.

—¿Huh? —se incorporó de codos, sin un rastro de cansancio ahora.

—A él —miró a la ventana cubierta de bruma— Por eso te esfuerzas tanto…

Edward ladeó la cabeza y alcanzó su hombro, tras vacilarlo unos segundos.

—Aru, yo…

—Estuvo contigo todo este tiempo que yo no pude hacerlo —dijo con una resignación igual de dolorosa que el más visceral de los reclamos— Estoy un poco celoso de eso… —rio, queriendo simular ese dolor tantas semanas sembrado dentro de él— Era como una versión mejorada de mi…

—Estás conmigo ahora y siempre lo estarás —sostuvo de los lados de su cara, acercándose para que pudiera mirarle a pesar de la oscuridad azulada— Siempre lo estarás… ¿Lo estarás, Aru? —insistió, deslizando los pulgares sobre sus mejillas.

—Quiero hacerlo, nii-san… —prometió, reparando en esas ojeras y recordando sin luz siquiera el tono oliváceo que su piel ya tenía. Lagrimeó y remordió sus labios— Él enfermó por esos cohetes —sus ojos desviaron, conteniendo la respiración para no flaquear— Si algo así te pasara, yo…

Edward no supo que responder. No quería que los estudios de su amigo acabaran en el olvido o peor, señalados como instrumentos para el mal obrar. No obstante, ante esos ojos que brillaban como no le gustaba, podía entenderlo. Él diría y sentiría lo mismo. Él tampoco querría perder a Alphonse, más nunca.

—Tendré cuidado, Aru. Confía en mí, ¿puedes hacerlo? —pidió, buscando su mirada y deshaciendo el par de lágrimas que pendían de sus rubias pestañas.

—Está bien —sonrió a ojos cerrados por ese beso a su frente que le dio— No tengo otro mundo dónde revivirte, creo —bromeó en medio de una risita, simulando las lágrimas que seguían cayendo. Edward rio también y le soltó, revolviéndole el pelo.

—Sientes lo mismo que yo —dijo con cierto alivio.

—¿Sentir qué? —Alphonse le miró. Edward agachó la cabeza y rascó su nuca.

—A veces, por como tratas a Noah, yo pienso que…

—¿Eh? —abrió los ojos de impresión, colorándose sus mejillas— ¿En serio, nii-san? Más bien pensaba yo que tu… —miró a sus manos nerviosas— Y ella…

—¿¡Qué?! —sobresaltó, sintiendo también un calor bochornoso ascender a su cara— ¿Estás loco? ¿C-Cómo podría? —se cubrió con el antebrazo, a sabiendas de que por la noche igual no le vería.

—¿Por qué no?

—Aru, pues… —remordió sus labios de nuevo, resintiendo el óxido, ya frecuente cuando su mente se ponía en conflicto por él.

—Noah es linda, valiente, noble y… —calló, sonriendo con tristeza— Incluso Alfons, él y t-.

—Porque te quiero es a ti —interrumpió sin más— No a Alfons o a Noah. Te quiero es a ti, Alphonse —sus ojos se encontraron, iluminados por otro rayo— Todo este tiempo pensé que… sólo se había tratado de esa promesa, pero… —se detuvo, trazando una sonrisa amarga. El temor le invadió. Algo peor que no tener a Alphonse sería perderlo así— Mejor me callo, es una locura. Olvídalo, m-mejor me voy, sí —se levantó— Descansa, Alphons-

—No —atrapó su muñeca con firmeza— Quédate —tras un prologando segundo de silencio, Edward se sentó a orillas de la cama— Creo que… lo entiendo, nii-san —comenzó mirando mejor a sus rodillas, abrazándolas— Aunque un tercio de mi vida no pueda recordarla todavía, algo más que eso me hizo buscarte también... Yo también te amo, nii-san —le miró finalmente, reflectándose a través de la luna por la ventana sus ojos sedientos de respuestas— Está mal, ¿cierto? En Amestris o acá, lo está…

Su corazón actuó primero que su cordura, atajando las mejillas de Alphonse y precipitándose a milímetros de sus labios.

—No me importa que lo esté —exhaló, apretando las yemas de sus dedos sobre su piel— Hemos hecho cosas peores por amar… —su corazón latía enloquecido, sin duda que lo estaba para sentir todo esto. Sus ojos de oro se humedecieron de alivio, al abrigarse en la mirada amorosa que los adversos le dedicaban— El amor en sí no debería ser malo.

—Dímelo, nii-san —pidió. La lluvia a raudales contra la ventana ya no le atemorizaba, las dudas que envenenan su alma mucho menos. Edward estaba con él.

—Lo haré.

Cerró los ojos y sus bocas se encontraron. Después de tantas ausencias, ¿así era como se sentía? Un beso breve, tímido y vacilante. Sus labios se buscaron de nuevo en la oscuridad y volvieron a fundirse. La cautela inicial se hizo un enlace profundo y necesitado, guiándose mutuamente al pecado que significaba. Alphonse deshizo el lazo de su coleta, enredando los dedos en su largo cabello y Edward hizo lo mismo, prendándose de los pliegues de su pijama. Se separaron una vez más, topándose sus narices en una caricia cómplice. Qué ironía sentirse tan libres cuando estaban atándose una soga al cuello. Si Dios existía, se hallaría en un dilema peor que el de ellos para condenarlos por amarse de verdad.

Las manos de Alphonse tantearon los botones de su camisa blanca, deshaciendo uno a uno. Edward le detuvo en medio de un suspiro.

—¿Estás seguro? —apretó sus manos, templándose su automail con su calor abrasador.

—Lo quiero —sus labios murmuraron tan cerca de los suyos— Te quiero… nii-san —ambos entrecerraron los ojos, dando rienda suelta a lo que sus cuerpos querían consumar.

Sus manos se colaron hasta su espalda, acariciando cada marca de guerra en ella. Le sacó la camisa, imitándole Edward poco después, sacándole la camiseta del pijama. Había echado de menos sentir lo suave de su piel y ahora podía tocarla hasta el último recodo. Su peso se impuso, anudando las piernas de Alphonse a sus costados y hundiéndose a inspirar su cuello entre beso y beso.

—N-Nii-san… —su voz se hacía trémula a cada marca de posesión que dejaba en su piel. Como primavera sobre un nuevo lienzo, su cuello, clavículas y torso se dibujaron. Sus manos se aferraban a la espalda de su hermano, sumando huellas de pasión a esas de combate. Sus labios se reencontraban de tanto en tanto, para no perderse a sí mismos entre el amor. El vientre de Alphonse se contrajo cuando los labios de Edward sobrepasaron la frontera de su ombligo. Quiso detenerlo, pero esa mano mecánica se entrelazó a la suya, como promesa de que no había nada que temer.

Su ropa interior se sumó al botín de prendas sobre el suelo. Lentamente separó las piernas, enseñando hasta lo más íntimo de sí al único en quién confiaba. Con la gentileza de la primera vez, Edward le tocó. Sus labios se ciñeron en torno a su erección, sacándole gemidos a su autoría. Alphonse tiraba de su pelo, empujando las caderas trémulas a lo que esas sensaciones obligaban. Su cuerpo erizó por completo al tacto friolento de sus dedos de metal contra su entrada. Edward los acercó a la boca de su hermano, envolviéndolos de su calor y saliva entre gemidos furtivos. Al separarse con un fino hilito de rastro, volvió a tantear la zona.

—¿Confías en mí? —le miró. Los truenos que retumbaban afuera casi que iban al compás errático de su corazón.

—S-Sí —Alphonse jadeó cuando la otra mano de Edward apretó de más su erección. Apoyado de sus codos le devolvió la mirada con una determinación inesperada— Hazlo —pidió. Edward vaciló un instante, el justo para que le tomara de la muñeca y dejara las dudas a la mañana siguiente— Nii-san, hazlo…

Edward se estiró a tomar de sus labios, y contra ellos calló el gemido que vino cuando dos dedos entraron en él de una estocada. Alphonse retorció los tobillos y encogió los dedos de los pies. Sus manos se afianzaron de sus hombros y jadeando sofocado contra su boca buscaba regular su respiración. La muñeca de Edward giró lentamente, adueñándose de las carnes que con fuerza le apretaban. Siguió masturbándole, distrayéndole del calcinante dolor. Los quejidos ahogados suavizaron hasta gemidos volverse, y sus caderas tímidamente iban a por más. Los dedos de Edward entraban y salían a medias, acariciando la piel alrededor con el pulgar. Un impulso más allá de la razón era el cual movía sus dedos, el cual hacía sus bocas unirse, el cual imperaba en llegar hasta las últimas consecuencias. Amor, ¿tal vez?

Alphonse estiró el brazo, masajeando la entrepierna de Edward todavía bajo los pantalones. Antes de que pudiera apartarlo, le atrajo hacia él tirando de los tirantes que colgaban de sus caderas.

—Nii-san… —resopló contra su boca y narices juntas. Edward entrecerró los ojos, acelerando las simuladas embestidas de sus dedos, inundándose la habitación con el ruido de los chapoteos debajo la tormenta— Que te quiero a ti… —sus cuerpos tan juntos se restregaban en la búsqueda por instinto a unirse— Por favor —con torpeza sus manos desabrocharon los pantalones de vestir y bajaron el cierre, palpando el calor de su centro sobre sus dedos.

Edward se bajó los pantalones junto la ropa interior de un tirón, liberando su erección ansiosa. Sus bocas se chocaron con rudeza y sus manos dejaron de estimularle para asirse a sus caderas. Sus cuerpos se reencontraron, sin ropas de por medio, empeorando los gemidos y suspiros que se acaballan entre sus labios. Alphonse anudó los tobillos tras su espalda baja, a lo que Edward tomó su mentón, deshaciendo el beso.

—Aru… quiero que me mires cuando lo haga —dijo, despejando el flequillo de sus ojos brillantes de deseo aún sobre la oscuridad.

—Pero no me sueltes, nii-san —sonrió. Otro rayo iluminó su rostro ruborizado y perlado de sudor.

—Jamás —juntó sus frentes y tomando con fuerza de su mano, se enfiló hacia su interior— Respira… Mírame —ordenó, apretando el agarre que tenía a su mandíbula. Alphonse hiperventilaba de nerviosismo, aunque estuviera determinado desde el primer momento. Sin quitar la atención de sus ojos como oro para no temer, se entregó a su hermano.

La punta de su miembro tanteó los límites de su entrada y se empujó. Alphonse remordió sus labios para contener un quejido de dolor y clavó las uñas a la mano que le sostenía la cara. Las yemas de Edward se afirmaron a sus mejillas coloradas y sus ojos no rehuyeron ni un segundo, grabándose para siempre la expresión sumisa de su hermano menor la primera vez que le hizo el amor.

—D-Duele, nii-san… —sus parpados se sellaron a medias, lagrimeando cuando más de la mitad invadió su cuerpo.

—Mírame… —jadeó. Alphonse obedeció, gimiendo corto a cada pequeño beso que le prodigó para amainar el dolor. El último tramo de su extensión entró, comprimiéndose por la presión de sus paredes. Edward contuvo el deseo de moverse, apretando con fuerza la mano que sostenía. Sus bocas se hicieron de un beso largo y cargado de docilidad, tragándose cada quejido restante hasta volverse suspiros de ambrosía.

Las caderas de Alphonse se atrevieron primero en danzar, secundadas por la pelvis de Edward, embistiendo lento y corto en lo que sus cuerpos se adaptaban. Tan justo y caliente que si este fuese el infierno que los religiosos tanto versan, no se quejaría en absoluto por la condena. Alphonse le arañó cuando atinó su próstata y pidió por más.

—Di que me amas primero… —pidió perdido por su cuello y sin dejar de embestir en el sentido contrario. Alphonse estremeció, excitándose en igual medida por el roce morboso de sus carnes que se ceñían más y más en torno a su pene.

—N-Nii-san —su voz tembló, desesperándose por alcanzar casi el mismo placer, pero sin la precisión que su cuerpo ya exigía— T-Te amo, te amo…

—Otra vez, Alphonse… —mordió su cuello y suspiró, erizando la frágil piel con su aliento— No quiero que sea un sueño.

—No… no lo es —giró el rostro hasta alcanzar su oído— E-Es real… —sus labios besaron su lóbulo antes de volver a gemir por sus embestidas— Te amo…

El cuerpo de Edward tensó, alcanzando sus labios y apresurando las estocadas contra su próstata. Sus cuerpos perdieron control, volviéndose una vorágine de besos, jadeos y manos que querían dar tanto como recibían.

—Enséñame como te gusta, Aru —pidió contra su oído, tomando de su erección húmeda entre sus vientres. Alphonse jadeó, posando su mano sobre la de su hermano y lentamente guiándole en cómo lo hacía cuando el deseo podía más que la conciencia y se tocaba pensando en él. Sobre esa misma cama donde ahora le hacía suyo.

—N-Nii-san, v-voy… voy —gemía, incapaz ya de sostener el placer mucho más. Edward se retiró y rápidamente le dio vuelta, tumbándose ambos de lado y abrazándose a su cintura. De una estocada le penetró, golpeando justo donde quería. Alphonse echó la cabeza hacia atrás, erizando a cada jadeo de Edward contra su nuca. En un enredo de manos y recogiendo la rodilla, prosiguió la masturbación a la prisa de las embestidas que azotaban su centro— Hah, E-Edward… Te amo —lágrimas encharcaron sus mejillas, alcanzando por detrás la cabeza de Edward y besándose como podían.

En medio de aquel beso necesitado su cuerpo colapsó, tensando por el súbito orgasmo que se volcó mojado contra las sábanas y sus manos.

La presión de sus paredes contraídas y la misma escena delante de él bastó para correrse también, mancillando el interior de su hermano. Sus cuerpos derrumbaron y en medio de esa confusión de brazos y piernas se abrazaron, resguardándose de la realidad a la que regresaban.

Con la oreja contra su pecho, Edward se sintió realmente en casa. Aunque Rizenbul fuera un destino imposible y este pueblo una copia barata de su hogar de infancia. Donde estuviera con su hermano podría estar a salvo.

La tormenta había amainado hacía minutos, siendo ahora una llovizna fresca que refrescaba desde la ventana entreabierta. Alphonse con la sobreprotección de siempre alcanzó la sábana y arropó ambos cuerpos. Esa cascada dorada desparramaba sobre su hombro era una sensación demasiado buena para ser real. Sus pieles desnudas y calientes rozándose en paz.

—¿Estás bien…? —alzó el mentón, acomodándose en la cama para acurrucar a Alphonse contra su pecho. Sobre él su mano de automail acarició su espalda baja.

—Lo estoy —le sonrió, peinando hacia atrás ese flequillo sudado y refrescando su frente con un soplo infantil a su cara.

—Yo también —buscó su mano para no soltarla ni en sueños— Y, también te amo.

—Si no lo decías ahora mañana te iba a molestar todo el día porque lo admitieras, nii-san —bromeó Alphonse, con la sonrisa tan amplia que, sin haber ya tormenta, la habitación se veía iluminada.

—N-No te pongas creído —frunció el ceño y miró a otra parte, abultando las mejillas sonrosadas. Alphonse carcajeó y se aferró a su cuerpo, arrullándose por la llovizna y el latir bajo su oído.

—Finalmente estoy feliz… —susurró antes de quedarse dormido. Edward sonrió y besó su frente, enterrando un lado de la cara sobre la cima de su corto cabello.

—Yo más, siempre más.

  * •••••

A la mañana siguiente los charcos y el rocío seguían refrescando el pasto verde. Noah esquivó el lodo por la entrada y entró a la cabaña. Colgó su fular del perchero y a puntillas se adentró a la cocina.

—¿Buenos días…? —murmuró, esperando encontrarse a los hermanos desayunando o en medio de otra pelea marital matutina, como todos los días. Extrañada se dirigió a las escaleras, cautelosa de hacer ruido de más— Chicos… Traje pastel de la fiesta —sonrió blandiendo los platos de cartón que cubrían las rebanadas— ¿Ed? —tocó la puerta de su estudio, entreabriéndose por el movimiento. Con timidez asomó la cabeza— ¿Edward? ¿Otra vez con Al…? —enarcó la ceja y se acercó a su puerta— ¿Ed? ¿Al? —tocó el picaporte para abrir, sin embargo, se detuvo. Sonrió y encogió de hombros— Mejor lo dejo en la cocina —se giró y bajó las escaleras.

En cosas de hermanos era mejor no intervenir. y más cuando hay amor más que amor entre ellos. Instinto gitano le dicen.


End file.
